


Cupcakes Can't Be That Hard to Make, Right?

by newnamesononeofmyfriendsknowme



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:07:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1205509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newnamesononeofmyfriendsknowme/pseuds/newnamesononeofmyfriendsknowme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey and Pete discover that making cupcakes isn't as easy as they thought it was, and that Pete has a very short temper when it comes to baking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupcakes Can't Be That Hard to Make, Right?

The kitchen was full of the sweet aroma of chocolate and cake batter as Pete pulled the cupcakes out of the oven. They looked absolutely delicious. It was the first time that Pete and Mikey had been able to properly make cupcakes without burning them or overfilling the cups.  
“Get started on the frosting.” Mikey said, tossing Pete the packet of marshmallow frosting mix. Mikey pulled out the cupcakes from the pan while Pete dug around for a bowl.  
“This is all I could find.” Pete said, placing a small soup bowl on the counter. “I couldn’t find the mixing bowl.”  
“It’ll have to do.” Mikey began to read the directions on the package aloud. “We just need the frosting powder and ½ cup of butter.”  
“That’s it?” Pete asked, searching through the fridge for the butter. “Hey, how much is ½ cup of butter anyways?”  
“No idea, doesn’t it say it on the package?”  
Pete placed the few remains of a once full stick of butter next to the mixing bowl. “This should be good, right?”  
“That doesn’t look right?”  
“Well it’s all I’ve got so it’ll have to do.” Pete tore open the package and pouted it into the tiny bowl. The powder filled up the entire bowl. “Did you know there was this much frosting powder in here?” Pete asked.  
“You were the one who bought it.” Mikey said accusingly.  
“No, I didn’t buy it. My aunt bought it for me when I went to visit my cousins. She knows how good I am at baking.” There was an edge of sarcasm to Pete’s voice.  
“Just look for a bigger bowl. This tiny thing isn’t going to do.” They both began searching through the cabinets to find anything remotely bigger than what they were using already, but didn’t have much luck.  
“We’ll just make do with this.” Pete said, unwrapping the butter and dumping it into the bowl.  
“Yeah that definitely isn’t enough butter.” Mikey said once they noticed that the butter to powder ratio was way off.  
“I’m sure it’ll be fine.” Pete said, opening a drawer and pulling out a whisk. “Who’s mixing first?”  
“You can. I’m going to film this.” Mikey pulled out his phone and began to videotape Pete attempting to mix the butter and powder together. The butter got stuck in the whisk and the powder began to spill out of the bowl.  
“Stop filming and help me.” Pete whined.  
Mikey began to laugh at Pete struggling to keep the contents of the bowl inside. “We should probably take this outside.” Mikey suggested, noticing the mess that was accumulating on the counter. “Gerard will kill me if he sees this mess.  
Pete gave Mikey a helpless look. “That’s probably a good idea.” He admitted. He picked up the bowl and whisk and began to carry it outside, but not before stumbling and dropping the bowl. The powder spilled out onto the floor and Bunny’s bed. Mikey had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing so hard.  
“Now Gerard’s really going to kill me.” He said, grabbing paper towels and wetting them. Mikey put down his phone and began to clean up while Pete recovered what was left in the bowl.  
Once the mess was off the floor, the boys took the remaining mix outside. Mikey continued to film it all. There was no way this wasn’t going to be comedy gold. Mikey regret suggesting that they go outside once they were outside though. The wind blew the fall leaves throughout the backyard, picking up the frosting mix with it.  
“Ok hold the bowl while I mix it.” Pete said, ignoring the wind. Mikey grabbed the bowl with one hand and held his phone with the other. The wind wasn’t too bad at first, and Mikey thought that they actually might be able to make it work, but then, the rain started.  
“I give up!” Pete shouted, throwing the contents of the bowl into the air. The wind picked it up and scattered it over the backyard. Mikey’s sides began to hurt from laughing so hard. “Oh shut up.” Pete snapped.  
“Come on babe.” Mikey comforted. “We still have the frosting from last time. He grabbed Pete by the waist and kissed him. Pete was still upset, but he didn’t hesitate in kissing Mikey back.  
“Let’s go frost some cupcakes.” Pete grumbled after he pulled away. They reentered the house, forgetting about the mess that remained in the backyard. Mikey set his phone down so he could continue filming, and pulled the frosting out of the fridge. Pete brought over the cupcakes.  
“How do you know if the cupcakes are cooled down enough?” Mikey asked.  
“I think you stick a toothpick in them and if the toothpick doesn’t have anything on it, they’re cool enough.” Pete replied.  
“That doesn’t sound right.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I’m pretty sure that’s how you tell if they’re done cooking, not if they’re cooled down enough.” Mikey explained.  
“Whatever, just give me a toothpick.”  
“We don’t have any.”  
“What do you mean you don’t have any?”  
“I mean I don’t have any toothpicks. Me and Gerard don’t use them.” Pete pulled a knife out of the drawer. “You’re going to kill me instead?” Mikey laughed.  
“No dumbass. I’m using the knife instead of the toothpick.” Pete stabbed the knife into the cupcake and pulled it out dry. He then proceeded to stab the cupcake several more times while muttering, “Stupid fucking cupcakes ruining everything.” When he finished, he told Mikey, “I think they’re good.”  
Mikey grabbed another knife and began to frost the other ones, but frowned when the frosting didn’t stick. “Pete, these aren’t cooled down enough.”  
Pete began to frost another one. He threw the knife out the window when the frosting melted off. He sat down on the floor, arms crossed.  
“Come on, Pete. It’s fine.” Mikey said, coaxing Pete back. “They’re just cupcakes.”  
“Fine.” He grunted, standing back up. “But we’re never making cupcakes again.”  
“Deal.” Mikey agreed, not having to think twice about it. They both continued to frost the cupcakes, trying to ignore what a terrible job they were doing. Pete spread graham cracker crumbs over the finished cupcakes.  
Mikey stopped filming, and they admired their really shitty job. “And it was going so well too.” He said.  
Pete grabbed a cupcake and took a bite out of it. He made a face and put the cupcake back down. “Yeah, that’s gross.” He said.  
“Really?” Mikey groaned. “All that work and they still turn out terrible?”  
Gerard walked into the kitchen then. “What smells so good?” He asked. Pete pointed to the cupcakes. Gerard’s eyes grew wide. “Can I have one?”  
“Sure.” Mikey said. Gerard had the same reaction as Pete did as he ate the cupcake.  
“You guys should really stop baking.” Gerard suggested.  
"This time it was Pete's fault." Mikey explained. "Excuse me?" Pete said, faking mock offense. "You were the one who used a bowl that was way too small. And shall I bring up the butter?" "We will not talk about the butter. And you're to blame to. You never stopped me." "Shut up." Mikey muttered. "It doesn't matter who's fault it was. What matters is that these cupcakes taste terrible and you guys are horrible at baking." “Wait until you see the video Mikey took.” Pete said.  
“Oh god.” Gerard sighed. “You guys filmed it?”  
“Yeah.” Mikey and Pete replied in unison.  
“I’m so done with you two.” Gerard said, taking another cupcake and leaving the kitchen.


End file.
